


Cuddling with Rain

by haresisxdea



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haresisxdea/pseuds/haresisxdea
Summary: After the tour ended, the Ghouls had their own time for relax. You, their favorite sister of sin, find yourself snuggled up with Rain and so much fluff ensue.
Relationships: Water Ghoul/Original Character(s), Water Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cuddling with Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is literally the description of a dream I had! It felt so real cuddling with Rain in the dream and waking up was traumatic!

It was raining outside the Church and it was cold enough for the Ghouls to stay inside warming by the fire of the chimney. They were all in the great hall chatting, drinking hot chocolate and relaxing a bit after a long tour that drained all their energy. They all deserved it and Copia believed it as well. A few sisters of sin were in the hall too, chatting with other clergy ghouls and relaxing as well.

You, being the favorite sister and the closest friend of the Cardinal ghouls, were sat on the couch next to Aether and Rain and you were all covered by a warm fluffy blanket. Swiss was playing chess with Mountain and Fire was sat on another couch with Cirrus and Cumulus, resting as well. And if Dew was resting and not being the chaotic ghoul he normally is, he must have felt really exhausted, you funnily thought.  
You have been on tour with them, being their own assistant and, of course, their favorite cuddle buddy. The ghoulettes as well loved having you with them because they loved spending time with you and you were like a sister to them, even if you were a human. At times, they all even loved to spoil you with small presents like roses, gemstones, herbs (courtesy of the Ghoulettes) and whatever they thought it was a nice gift for you. Even the Cardinal loved having you by his side. You were a precious help to the band and he couldn't understand how you were the only one capable to calm Fire during his most heated moment. You truly was a treasure to the band and you were eternally grateful for everything.

Coming back to reality, you felt so immensely pleased being cuddled up to Aether and Rain both at your sides, feeling their heat warming you up.  
You always had a special attraction to Rain. He was the shiest one of the band and didn't really like show his affection publicly or in front of his brothers and sisters but alone with you, he was surprisingly confident, especially during cuddles and intimate moments like the one you were having by now.  
Aether had already fallen asleep, with his arm around your chest so you slightly turned yourself toward Rain, who was awake and looking around the window and admiring the heavy rain quickly falling down outside. Being a water ghoul himself, he felt even more relaxed when the weather was like this.

Sensing you staring at him, he turned his masked face to you and you had a glimpse of a little smile. He then rested his head on your shoulder and snuggled himself closer to you, intertwined his hand with one of yours and slowly started playing with it. He knew you loved the ticklish sensations of his claws touching you.  
There was literally no space between the two of you and you were enjoying his warm and sweet touch. You mindlessly started to caress his head (still on your shoulder) with your free hand. He literally melted to your soft caresses and you could even feel him silently purring. You felt so blessed and wanted that moment to last forever.  
After ~~God~~ Satan only knows how much time you spent like that, you both started to fall asleep. You were fighting to keep your eyes open because you didn’t want that moment to end but your tiredness won and your eyes closed one last time. You weren’t sure but you heard a whisper mumbling something like “I love you”.  
It was Rain, utterly relaxed, whispering that to you before falling asleep too, still having his hand firmly intertwined with yours.


End file.
